Satou Kazuma
is the main protagonist of the ''KonoSuba'' series. He was transported to the Fantasy World after dying. Appearance Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight. He has short and slightly spiky, chestnut brown hair and blue-greyish eyes, but in the anime he is depicted having green eyes. His usual outfit consists of a short green mantle with gold border, white shirt, blue pants and brown boots. Personality Prior to his new life in the Fantasy World, Kazuma was a hikikomori, the type of person who isolates himself for prolonged periods of time and usually have few, if any, friends. He also liked to play games. However, after coming to the new world, Kazuma acts more social, and after becoming an adventurer he starts to take things more seriously. He usually keeps his thoughts to himself and is quick to judge others. He considers his party members more trouble than they're worth but cares deeply for them nevertheless. Kazuma is also very sarcastic and ironic but doesn't see himself as anything special. He can also be very mischievous like Aqua, but he likes to joke around and tease others. He dislikes narcissistic individuals like Mitsurugi and gets annoyed by people he considers useless or irritating, like Aqua and Darkness. Kazuma can be described as someone who is "reliable at critical moments." When his companions cause disasters, he will be the first one to admit responsibility (may not always be openly though) and do everything he can to resolve the issues. When one of his friends is in real danger, he will move heaven and earth to save them. However, those are only for critical situations. When they got enough money to live comfortably, Kazuma is not ashamed to be a lazy bum, and will most certainly act like one. When everyone can safely escape from a tough fight, Kazuma will retreat faster than the ladies. Kazuma CAN be a hard worker and a resourceful fighter, but he will likely be his perverted and lazy self most of the time. Background When in elementary school, his first love and childhood friend promised him: "When we grow up, let’s get married." During the summer of his third year in middle school, he saw that same girl riding behind a delinquent upperclassman’s bike. Unable to say anything, he no longer wanted to attend school and immersed himself in net gaming. As Kazuma gradually cut down his sleeping time and focused his efforts to exterminate monsters all the time in games, people who didn’t know his name became fewer and fewer. One day after going outside he died attempting to save a girl from being hit by an incoming truck. The truck was in fact a slow-moving tractor, but thinking that he was ran over, Kazuma died from shock. Plot Volume 1 After dying, he is transported to the afterlife where he meets Aqua. When Aqua explains to him the situation, Kazuma starts to recall his death, but isn't sad since he saved a girl. However, Aqua clarifies that what he thought was a truck was in fact a tractor. She goes on to tell Kazuma that he died from the shock of believing he was road kill, much to Kazuma's chagrin. She proceeds to laugh at him and introduces herself as a Goddess. Though Kazuma finds Aqua pretty, she irritates him due to her apathy with regards to his circumstances. Aqua explains that he has two options; either go to Heaven or the other world called the Fantasy World. Kazuma would have chosen Heaven but is convinced by Aqua to choose the Fantasy World when she explains Heaven isn't as beautiful and great as he would think. Aqua then tells him to choose one thing to take to the other world. Aqua gives him many options but due to irritation with her, Kazuma decides to pick Aqua to follow him to the other world. Another Goddess then appears and declares that she will take Aqua's place, much to her dismay and Kazuma's impish delight. They are then transported to the other world. At first, they seem clueless about what to do, but eventually find their occupations - Kazuma as an adventurer and Aqua as an arch priest - and start working hard together. Realizing this was not the life he wanted- working hard labor and sleeping in stables alongside Aqua- after two weeks Kazuma decided to buy basic equipment and take a quest. The next day Kazuma runs with his life for a giant toad is chasing him as Aqua laughs and mocks him. Kazuma decides that burying Aqua would be a reasonable punishment for not helping him. After Aqua is eaten twice they retreat, with the plan to recruit more members in their party. Skills Kazuma's stats are average, except in: * Luck: He has extraordinary high luck, so high that even Luna was surprised though she claims its numerical value isn't really essential to an adventurer. * Intelligence: His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, he is very cunning and sharp. Even though Adventurers can learn any skills, they normally can't get the best high-tier skills, because the skill points cost are simply too high. So Kazuma has many low-tier spells/skills, and focuses on taking a versatile and supportive role. His utility skills include Basic Magic Spells (create water, create earth, tinder, wind breath, freeze) and Thief Skills (Hide, Steal, Sense Enemy, Escape, and Bind.) His two primary offensive skills are Drain Touch for short range, and Snipe for long range. With the exception of Drain Touch, all his skills are useful but deal very low damage. What makes Kazuma so powerful are his wits and vast battle experiences, which he accumulated through years of intense RPG gaming. Megumin, Aqua, and Darkness always joked that Kazuma's tactics are dirty and underhanded. Nonetheless, his methods are very pragmatic and quite reliable during critical situations. Among his many roles, Kazuma is also the strategist and battle coordinator of the team. * He comes up with numbers of basic spells/skills combinations and uses them in creative (underhanded) ways: such as using wind breath and create earth to blow dust into enemy's eyes, or using create water and freeze to make slippery ground. * He can analyze an enemy's weakness(es) during battle, and quickly devise a good strategy. * He can analyze his allies' strengths and effectively lead his team, temporary members, or even a large expedition party. It is notable that he had carefully planned his own skillset builds. * He can analyze battle situations, and use the best available skills/tools. For example, Drain touch should be limited by its short range, but Kazuma masterfully uses the skill. It is hinted that Kazuma would make a very strong thief/assassin. He already has many thief skills, and had showed proficient use of them. After the cabbage harvest, Megumin stated that he uses his skill like an expert assassin. Seeing his potential, Chris also recommended him the thief job on several occasions. However, that is unlikely to happen. His teammates are so overspecialized in their specific abilities; they are pretty much useless for everything else during battles. So Kazuma needs to fulfill multiple roles and is pretty much forced to stay as a versatile Adventurer. Also, Kazuma is lazy and doesn't like the hard training required to level/job advance. Normally, thieves can use "Steal" to take a random item from their opponent. However, due to Kazuma's high LUCK, he usually steals either the item he chooses or the most valuable item on the victim. Coincidentally, he often gets the girls' panties when he used "Steal" on girls, but we don't know whether Kazuma deliberately targets panties, or the girls consider those as most valuable. Needless to say, Kazuma has a horrendous reputation among female residents of Axel; some girls even consider him as the most feared or hated man in Axel. However, Kazuma's greatest talent is actually his ability to make money. At first, Kazuma's party was deep in debts because of Aqua. Later on, Kazuma's high LUCK and wits eventually won out, and they amassed considerable wealth. After they becomes rich, Kazuma suggested that he would use the power of money and hire many high-leveled adventurers to fight the Demon King. Then, once the Demon King is severely weakened, he will swoop in and deal the finishing blow. In the Web Novels, Kazuma bought a lot of Skill Up potions for him to learn any skill, and bought mountains of manatites for Megumin to cast Explosion continuously. Knowing Kazuma though, he may just use his money to do something even more surprising and underhanded.... after he had his fills of Succubus Dream Services, of course. (In Light Novel Vol. 7, Kazuma temporarily used up all his wealth to do something heroic.) Equipment-wise, Kazuma has a custom-made katana (named "Chunchunmaru" by Megumin, which literally means, "Chirpy Chirpy Circle") but rarely uses it, probably because he only has basic sword skill and is embarrassed by its weird name. Kazuma also has two non-combat skills: "Contruct" and "Cooking". In Light Novel Vol. 4, Kazuma learned "Construct" to develop/create his Earth-themed merchandises. In Light Novel Vol. 8, he learned "Cooking" to improve the qualities of his daily life. Learned Skills: Below are Kazuma's skills from the Light Novels. "When" denotes when Kazuma learned those skills, or, more often, the first time he used/mentioned the skills. "Teacher" shows the names and the jobs of the teachers. If the Light Novels do not specify the "teacher's" name, only his/her profession will be listed. (Note also that Aqua was Kazuma's first teacher, but he decided NOT to learn the party trick, Nature's Beauty.) Relationships Aqua Aqua is the first person Kazuma meets after dying. Their relationship seems platonic thus far as neither of them see the other as an object of affection. That being said, they are inseparable and Aqua even relies on Kazuma more than she admits. He thinks she is useless yet cute when she is silent and calm. Despite their banters, they would save each other often enough, and she resurrects him quite often. In the OVA, when they lived in the stables, he always tried to see Aqua as a heroine, but eventually gave up seeing that this was near impossible. Megumin Kazuma first refused Megumin to be a party member because she can only use one spell and use it once per day, however later he often relies on her to finish monsters off. He also carries her whenever she gets exhausted from using Explosion. Despite stating to not be a lolicon, he later shows some interest in her, most likely because she finally entered his strike zone, which is 2 years younger than him (Megumin being 14 years old and Kazuma at 16). When Megumin wanted to learn other spells so she could be useful to Kazuma, he stopped her and even buffed her Explosion Skill, scoring major points with her. He also sometimes get flustered by her actions, when they hold hands, sleep together, when Megumin asks him for a date (even if it's only to accompany her to do her annual explosions), or when they are alone in the same room. Darkness Kazuma refused Darkness' initial approach to join the party but eventually conceded. While she fulfills his fetish of an "onee-san with great figure", her personality turns him off. Despite this, he often looks at her with lecherous eyes. In later volumes, Vanir mentions that both Darkness and Kazuma have affection for each other but fear crossing the line of adventurer comrades. Chris Chris is the first person to teach Kazuma skills. After he stole her panties, she starts wearing pants. He also respects her as his "big boss" and seems not to mind forming a thieves' group with her even if he gets some trouble by this action. Yunyun Kazuma seems to rely on Yunyun whenever she's around due to her vast knowledge of spells. She also helped clear Kazuma's name when he was accused of being a member of the Demon King's army. Wiz Despite being a boss in Demon King's army, Kazuma treats Wiz normally since she isn't evil. She cooperates with him to sell his creations. Iris Kazuma regards Iris as the little sister that he has always dreamed of: a little sister who isn't bound by blood. In spite of initially disliking and underestimating him, she eventually warms up to the adventurer. Some of Kazuma's cunning and dirty plans/tactics rub off on her. Kyouya Mitsurugi They're both reincarnated from Japan and handled by Aqua. Kyouya treats Aqua with respect due to his romanticized impression of her before he was sent to the new world. As such, he berates Kazuma for his harsh treatment of Aqua. He is called Katsuragi by both Kazuma (as a jest) and Aqua (who has forgotten who he is). Gallery Kazuma_Satou_LN_Mal.jpg Kazuma-manga.png Maxresdefault.jpg Satou-kazuma.jpg Trivia * Aqua mentioned that the doctors who were treating him, as well as his family, burst into laughter when they heard about Kazuma's cause of death. * Kazuma's initial death is likely an homage to Yusuke in the classic Yu Yu Hakusho series. Both of them acted out-of-character and died trying to save someone from traffic accident, but the details afterward are completely different, creating a Zero Vs. Hero parody from the start. * He also somewhat resembles Kirito, while the entire series has the "This is NOT Sword Art Online" feel. * The negative rumors about Kazuma are surprisingly accurately detailed in Axel. It is somewhat obvious who is spreading these "rumors," but since Kazuma "would never bring himself to suspect his close allies," he never explicitly states the culprit. * It seems Kazuma's birthday is around summer, since he celebrated his birthday after the summer Eris Thanksgiving Festival. Navigation